Let Me Love You
Let Me Love You Lyle sings this song as his love for Sarah and Natalie as he sings the song he show facial expressions that he cannot except having Natalie with Joe and Sarah with Ryder and it shows small clips of the performances of Everybody Talks, Ghost, Dreaming Wide Awake ''and ''Heart Shaped Wreckage, reminding him of the good times he had with both. Lyrics Lyle (with Teen Addiction Boys): Mmm, (Ahh) Mmm, (Yeah) Mmmmm, yeah, yeah, yeah Ah, (Ahh) Mmm, (Yeah) Mmmmm, yeah, yeah Uh Baby I just don't get it Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume, The make-up on his shirt You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies Mad as you are, you stick around And I just don't know why Teen Addiction Boys (Lyle): If I was ya' man (Baby you) Never worry 'bout (What I do) I'd be coming home (Back to you) Lyle: Every night, Doin' you right Teen Addiction Boys (Lyle): You're the type of woman (Deserves good thangs) Fist full of diamonds (Hand full of rings) Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) Lyle with Teen Addiction Boys: You should let me love you Let me be the one to Give you everything you want and need Baby, good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Lyle: Baby you should let me love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Yeah Listen Your true beauty's description Looks so good that it hurts You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame Don't even know what you're worth Everywhere you go they stop and stare 'Cause you're bad and it shows From your head to your toes Out of control, Baby you know Teen Addiction Boys (Lyle): If I was ya' man (Baby you) Never worry 'bout (What I do) I'd be coming home (Back to you) Lyle: Every night doin' you right Teen Addiction Boys (Lyle): You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs) Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings) Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) Lyle with Teen Addiction Boys: You should let me love you Let me be the one to Give you everything you want and need Ooh, baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Lyle: Baby you should let me Teen Addiction Boys (Lyle): You deserve better girl (Ohh, you know you deserve better) We should be together girl (Baby) Oooooh Lyle: With me and you it's whatever girl, Hey! So can we make this thing ours? Lyle with Teen Addiction Boys: You should let me love you Teen Addiction Boys (Lyle): Let me be the one to (Let me be the one to give) Give you everything you want (Oh!) and need (Everything you need, yeah) Baby, good love and protection (Said everything) Make me your selection (The way you shake me, baby) Show you the way love's supposed to be (Oooh) (Baby, you should let me love you) You should let me love you, Let me be the one to (Ohh, give you everything) Give you everything you want and need Ooh, baby good love and protection (Good love and protection) Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be (Hey!) (Hey) You should let me love you (Love you) Let me be the one to (The one to) Give you everything you want and need (Anything you need, oooh, baby) Ooh, baby good love and protection (Protection) Make me your selection (Selection, baby) Show you the way love's supposed to be (Ooooh, yeah) (Let me love you) Lyle: It's all you need, baby Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs